


Another Man's Treasure

by NimueOfTheNorth



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Treasure Hunt, Unorthodox wooing methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: When Aaron and Dave confuse Spencer with their half-arsed flirting, it only takes a little push for the genius to send them on a very special treasure hunt - with him as the prize.





	1. In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icefallstears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefallstears/gifts).



> This story was inspired by a lovely piece of art by IcefallsTears. She very kindly modified the original to match some of the choices I made for my story and you can see the end result here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12783885
> 
> Dominic Reid is originally wednesdays_child's creation and was borrowed with her permission. I tweaked a few details about him here and there to suit my story but all the credit goes to her.
> 
> For this story to make sense, the events of "Memoriam" (s4,ep7) never happened.
> 
> Thanks to Rivermoon1970 for the beta.

Spencer sunk into the corner of the sinfully soft couch in Dominic’s living room letting out a long breath and accepted the glass of wine his twin brother handed him. He dutifully sniffed and swirled before taking a sip.

Dominic got comfortable in the other corner and put his feet on Spencer’s lap like it was the most normal thing in the world. Because it was. He looked at Spencer expectantly.

“So?”

“I like it.”

Dominic rolled his eyes. ”Could you possibly be a little more specific? I had a hand in making this, you know.“

“I know, and I admire your work and all the effort. I appreciate the organic approach you’re taking and I really enjoy your wines. But my taste isn’t trained for all the details you’d like to hear. And no matter how many books about wine and it’s production I read, that’ll only come with time and exposure.”

“Is that your way of telling me I should get you drunk?”

“Maybe. I might even find the answer to my dilemma that way. In vino veritas, right?”

Dominic sat up from his slouch at those words. “Okay, spill. If you mention you have a dilemma within your first hour here and without me prodding, it’s serious. What’s the matter?”

Spencer sighed and took another sip of his wine. He felt a little stupid coming to Dominic with this but he didn’t really trust anybody else with it and he felt utterly stuck.

“I think, Hotch and Rossi are flirting with me.”

“Is the uncertainty due to your general obliviousness in all things romance or are they doing that shitty of a job at it?”

The glare that got him didn’t seem to impress Dominic at all. He just made a get on with it gesture with his own wine glass and waited for Spencer to get his thoughts in order.

“It’s like they are flirting but want it to be ambiguous. With Rossi, it’s often like he’s teasing or joking. Hotch is just his usual, subtle, friendly self but with a little bit extra. I can’t tell whether I’m imagining things or they are playing around and want deniability or if they want to give me the chance to ignore them, pretend I didn’t notice if their advances are unwelcome. I’m pretty sure I’m _not_ imagining things but beyond that, it’s confusing.”

Spencer took another more healthy swallow from his glass before facing his brother and his verdict but only found Dominic scrutinizing him with narrowed eyes.

“How do you feel about the possibility of them flirting with you?”

“What? That’s like doing the third step first. I should know a) if they’re actually flirting with me and b) if they are serious about it before I think about my reaction to that hypothetical flirting. Shouldn’t I?”

“Not necessarily. Your scientific education is showing, Spence. If you have no romantic interest whatsoever in either of them, then your points a and b become completely insubstantial. You just ignore the hypothetical flirting and carry on as usual and that’s it. Why worry about theoretical, veiled expressions of their feelings if you don’t reciprocate them anyway?”

Spencer was a little stunned at this line of thought as it actually hadn’t even occurred to him. The problem was, it didn’t sit well with him and Dominic seemed to catch on to that right away.

“Now, if you do like the thought of either or both of them flirting with you and you’d like to respond in some way, that’s a whole different ball game and brings us back to your points. It’s just that in my experience, you’ll do much better starting with yourself in all matters of the heart. That doesn’t mean being selfish or egocentric but when it comes down to it, the matters of _your_ heart should make _you_ happy. Ideally, that makes the person you’re in love with happy as well, but you should always start with yourself. I’ll certainly always put your feelings above those of others. It’s part of my job description as little brother.”

Spencer snorted at the last bit. “Of course it is. You’re the one writing it and constantly adjust it to what suits you best at any given time. And if you quote the supposed little brother bonus at me again, I will gladly remind you that you may have been born 27 minutes later but you were almost an inch taller when we were born so ‘little’ brother is relative.”

“Rehashing arguments with you is so boring,” Dominic said with an exaggerated pout before turning serious again. He used one of his feet to nudge Spencer’s thigh. “So, wanna tell me how you feel about your suitors?”

“It’s flattering, that’s for sure. I mean, both of them are obviously very attractive and could easily have their choice of date, so I’m surprised they’re at all interested in me.”

“You are, as usual, selling yourself short, Spence, but more importantly that still doesn’t say anything about your feelings. All compliments and shows of interest are flattering in one way or the other. Doesn’t mean you want to sleep with the other person. Tell me if you want one of them to fuck you. Or maybe both of them?” He wiggled his eyebrows rather ridiculously and made Spencer laugh and blush at the same time.

“Dominic! You’re impossible.”

“I’m an artist, with us it’s called eccentric and is expected. And I wouldn’t have to resort to such measures if you’d stop dancing around the point.”

Spencer took another sip of the wine, mostly to stall for a little more time. “I like them both. They’re both intelligent and caring, if in slightly different ways. I trust them and feel comfortable in their presence. And I already said that they’re both attractive. But…”

“But you have a clear favourite between the two and that would be one Aaron Hotchner.” He snorted at Spencer’s look of surprise. “Oh please. Profilers aren’t the only ones to observe people. And I’ve known you all of my existence so don’t think I hadn’t noticed your not so little crush on your unit chief.” His voice turned softer, knowing that he was treading on sensitive territory. “Why haven't you responded to his flirting? I’ve never before seen you so completely gone on a person, so why aren't you jumping at the chance to get him?”

“What if I’m wrong?” Worry and uncertainty made Spencer’s voice soft. “What if I’m imagining things, seeing what I want to see? I can't lose his friendship, Dominic, I just can't. I’d rather give up on the prospect of being with him than face the loss of our friendship because I push something that isn't there and make him uncomfortable.”

“I worry about you, you know. I always thought that you’re the type to settle down with someone, enjoy the ordinary life, care for one another and just be one of those ridiculously in love couples everybody envies. The reason that you’re lonely is that you’ve never allowed yourself to look for this life.”

“I’m not lonely.”

“Yes, you are.” Dominic leaned forward and squeezed Spencer’s forearm, making him look at him. “You may have your team that you love like a family, you have mom and me, and I know you have other friends you’re close to. And that’s all nice and well and I don’t mean to belittle that. But I also know how much more you have to give. And I know that empty space inside of you. And that’s what makes you feel lonely even if you try to ignore it. Please don’t let your chance at happiness just pass you by because there’s a risk. We are two geniuses, we can figure something out.”

Spencer wanted to believe Dominic so much. He wanted that chance with Hotch. He wanted to come home to somebody, not just his books. He was tired of pretending he was fine with his lifestyle and wanted to actually not feel lonely anymore. He wanted to not _be_ lonely anymore.

“What about you?”

Dominic just shook his head smiling. “Right now it’s about you. You don’t have to look out for me all the time. I’m not saying that I don’t want to find that special someone for me. But so far there have been no viable candidates and unlike you, I’ve found there’s a lot of fun to be had with the frogs while waiting for my prince.”

Spencer chuckled and then outright laughed. Maybe it was too big a reaction to Dominic’s comment but it was freeing.

“I’m glad you moved closer. I missed talking to you like this.”

“Me too. That’s why I bought this place. Does that mean operation Ensnare A Hotchner can commence planning?”

“I’ll need more wine for this.” Spencer held out his glass and Dominic dutifully topped it up before relaxing back and putting on a face their mother had dubbed mischief and mayhem long ago. Suddenly, Spencer wasn’t so sure he wouldn’t come to regret this but he started to feel like he really should take this risk.

 

* * *

 

 

“I am NOT draping myself naked onto the round table, asking ‘who wants to have some fun’!” The fact that Spencer could even repeat this preposterous idea of Dominic’s was a very good indicator that they had finished the second bottle of wine and had already made good progress on the third.

“I hadn’t really expected you to go for this but it’s a pretty thought.”

Spencer stared at his brother in open incredulity.

“What?! Yeah, it’s a little narcissistic of me to say that, yada yada, sue me.” He waved the thought off with a sloppy movement of his hand. “Okay, we need something more realistic. Something that will require them to put in some effort, show that they’re serious about you. Wouldn’t hurt if we set it up so you were clearly in control of the whole thing. That would probably be a good lesson after the way they played this half-arsed flirting game with you.”

“Why are we planning for both of them again? I thought you wanted to get me together with Hotch?”

“I want to get you what you want. But just in case you were wrong about Hotch, it’ll do you good to feel properly pursued by Rossi. And given what you told me about the two of them, I think a bit of competition will help break them out of this weird holding back thing they have going on.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about that.” Spencer felt like they were manipulating Hotch and Rossi and that seemed a horrible way to start a relationship. Then again, it was them who had started this game of hidden flirting in the first place.

“Oh! I think I’ve got it!” Dominic sat up so quickly in his excitement that he had to rescue his wine from spilling onto the couch before continuing. “A friendly competition with you as the prize.”

“I’m not having the two of them fight it out for me like a medieval fairy tale princess. Even though Hotch would definitely have an advantage in such a fight. Damn, he’s fit. I had to stop going to watch him and Morgan practice hand-to-hand.” Spencer blushed at what he had just admitted but Dominic just snorted.

“Well, well, well, nice to hear you’re a red-blooded male like the rest of us, after all.”

“Shut it,” was said with no real heat behind it.

“While this is juicy information, I was thinking something a little less primitive, where they can display qualities you’ll admire a little more publicly. Maybe even something that lets you judge their potential as a romantic partner a little.”

Spencer was sceptical but the thought didn’t sound too bad. “And how would we accomplish that?”

“A treasure hunt. With you being the treasure, obviously. We could have them come out here. Start it on a Friday afternoon and have the winner find you sometime during Saturday. That way you’ll have Saturday night and all of Sunday to enjoy rewarding the winner.”

“You seem awfully sure that I’ll want to jump right into bed with either of them, no matter what.”

“No, I plan to set up the challenges along the way to favour Hotch, so he’ll get here first and I _know_ you already want to jump into bed with him.”

“That doesn’t sound fair. Why would we invite Rossi along if we’re not giving him a chance to begin with?” Spencer furrowed his eyebrows. It wasn’t that he truly wanted Rossi to win. If Hotch wasn’t in the picture or not at all interested, then Rossi might have caught his serious interest. But he didn’t stand much of a chance beside Hotch. That didn’t mean Spencer was comfortable stringing him along. It felt too much like some of the things bullies would do.

“It’s not that he won’t have a chance at all. We’ll just create tasks that will suit Hotch and his approach a little better, mostly because he meshes better with you, knows you better. If Rossi surprises us by being a perfect match to your expectations, he’ll have the exact same chance. I just doubt that’ll be the case.”

Put that way, it didn’t sound too mean but Spencer still wasn’t convinced.

“It isn’t like he isn’t an adult and a rather perceptive one at that. If he feels uncomfortable or unfairly treated, he can pull out of the whole thing at any point and we can make that completely clear up front if it makes you feel better.”

Spencer stared into his wine like it could give him the answer. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was his tiredness, or maybe this was really the best plan they’d come up with all night, but he found himself agreeing. “Yeah, okay. Let’s do a treasure hunt.”


	2. Halali

Aaron had arrived early at the little cafe in the small town of Fincastle. The invitation had sounded a little ominous but given that it was clearly Reid’s handwriting, he hadn’t been too worried and hadn’t wanted to arrive late. With traffic being surprisingly light, he’d reached his destination early and had been directed to a private room at the back. He settled in with a cup of really good coffee and a book he’d brought for just this purpose, following the instructions not to bring work along for the weekend.

It was all quite mysterious and intriguing and he’d be lying if he denied being a little excited.

He looked up when the door opened and Dave was shown in. They both stared at each other for a moment before Dave just shrugged and settled into the other comfy chair at the low table.

“So, you got an invitation from Reid as well. Think anybody else will show up?”

Aaron closed his book and frowned at his old friend. “Don’t pretend you don’t have an idea what this is about. _A recent change in behaviour needs to be addressed and resolved away from the office._ It’s rather obvious Reid is calling us out on our flirting, so there’s nobody else that needs to be here. I haven’t yet figured out why we are this far away from DC, though.”

“ _A weekend out in the country to let the fresh air clear the mind_ , is what he wrote, I believe. Well, at least there’s a lot of good wine to be had in the area. I can think of worse trips to take.”

They fell silent, each contemplating the situation and what Reid might have planned for them.

It wasn’t too long until the door opened yet again and Reid walked in.

Rossi got to his feet. “Hey Reid, what’s with the ominous invitation and the trip, kiddo?”

Aaron looked the younger man up and down like he would often scrutinise suspects. There was nothing unusual about the slacks, sweater vest or watch worn over the shirt sleeve. He didn’t think he’d done anything to his hair but with the unruly curls, it was hard to tell unless the change was drastic. But something was off. “No, that’s not Reid. At least, it isn’t Spencer Reid.”

Rossi looked sincerely puzzled and Aaron was frowning as well, not quite sure what to make of this twist of events.

A pleased and slightly wicked smile that they weren’t used to seeing on their coworker spread over Dominic’s face. “Very well observed, Agent Hotchner, which also earns you the first points, but more about that later. First, I believe, introductions are in order.”

There was a familiar huff behind him and he was pushed into the room proper by Spencer who closed the door behind them. “Stop being so dramatic, Dominic. Hi Hotch, Rossi.” The greeting came with the customary wave. “And this is Dominic, my twin brother, in case that wasn’t obvious.”

“Hello!” Dominic gave them a more playful wave with wiggled fingers. “So nice to finally meet you in person after having heard so much about you.”

“I’m afraid, we can’t say quite the same about you, but it is a pleasure to meet you.” Rossi tentatively held out a hand, expecting it to be declined and therefore all the more surprised when it was shaken with no hesitation.

Aaron got up to follow suit, still looking back and forth between the two with a bit of a frown on his face. “Reid… Spencer? Why haven’t we heard about your brother? It’s not even part of your file.”

“It’s complicated and related to me keeping mom’s condition quiet. He is listed in my file, just in the confidential section you wouldn’t normally read through without a very good reason.”

“Why don’t we sit down with a fresh round of coffee and explain, both about our past and why exactly you’re here,” Dominic suggested.

They had barely taken a step towards the seats when there was a knock on the door. The elderly lady running the cafe came in with a tray of more cups, a carafe of coffee and a large plate laden with various small cakes and cookies.

“Ah, Rose, thank you so much. This looks utterly delicious as always.”

“Then why aren’t you coming here more often, young man?” she admonished playfully. “You only ever drop by once in a blue moon.”

“Oh, my dear, if I allowed you to feed me like this on a regular basis, I would have to take up some sort of exercise to make up for it and that would totally cramp my style.”

“You and your style. Style should never get in the way of the pleasures of life.” She threw up her hands and shook her head, leaving the four men to their conversation.

They all fixed their coffees and settled down, Dominic kicking off his shoes and pulling his feet up, leaning ever so slightly against Spencer on the sofa they shared. “So which part do you want to hear first - past or present?”

“Past,” was Aaron’s immediate answer. He couldn’t get over the fact that with everything they’d been through, he hadn’t known about the existence of a twin and he needed to understand that relationship and why it had been kept a secret.

“You know about mom, so that gives you part of it already,” Dominic started the explanation. Spencer was just sipping his coffee, happy enough to let his brother talk and for his colleagues to make themselves a picture of him. “I believe the short version will be enough for now. There’ll be time for you to hear more details over the weekend if you’re interested.

“The thing is, that I never handled mom’s condition as well as Spencer. I emotionally suffered under her episodes and dreaded going home at times. I also never had quite the connection to her that Spencer had. It wasn’t that she loved me less or didn’t care for me just the same when she was relatively well, we just hadn’t quite that common wavelength they do.”

“What about your father?” Aaron only knew that the man had left the family when Spencer was ten. It didn’t give him a high opinion of William Reid but he was still hoping that the man had been a better father to at least one of his sons.

“Dad didn’t really get any of us. I’m an artist and no less gifted than Spence. My talents might have been raw at the time but I had my very unique outlook on the world early on. I think dad felt like an outsider in his own family most of the time.

“Anyway, I found a mentor in our neighbour’s daughter when she came home from college with an arts degree. I spent an awful lot of time there, even nights when mom was especially bad. Through her, I found a program for gifted children at an arts school and convinced mom and dad to let me go. I wanted to come home and help when dad just upped and left but Spencer insisted I don’t.”

“You had found your place and it was doing you a world of good. Mom wasn’t exactly getting better and while I appreciated the offer, I didn’t think you’d be able to help much. I was already planning to go away for college as soon as I could finish high school, so it wouldn’t have been fair to let you give up your dream.”

“Maybe. I still feel like I left you hanging.”

Spencer just squeezed Dominic’s knee in a gesture of reassurance.

“It looks like you two managed to keep a close relationship despite your separation,” Rossi observed.

“Mom isn’t the only one I write to regularly,” Spencer explained.

“Yeah, though we switched to email as soon as it became a thing. Then came chat programs and nowadays skype. Though there’s still nothing like a nice, handwritten letter every now and then.”

Aaron had a question. “Where do you live, Dominic?”

“I’ve lived all over the world, really, and still travel a lot. But in recent years I wanted a place to call home that would allow me to see Spence on a more regular basis so I found myself a little hideaway not far from here, just a bit outside Roanoke.”

Spencer snorted. “Your definition of little hideaway is a bit generous, but they’ll see for themselves soon enough. But yeah, it’s nice to drive down for a long weekend and recharge.”

“Or for me to come into town for an exhibition or a movie marathon or something.”

“So this is where you were the last time I had to call the team in on a weekend and you said it would take you at least five hours to get there.”

“Yeah. I had to swing by my place for work clothes and a go-bag.”

“I’m sorry, I had to interrupt your weekend with your brother, Spencer. I have to admit that at the time I was a little annoyed.”

“Don’t be, Hotch. It’s our job and the case was urgent. I could have offered you some kind of explanation why I couldn’t get there faster and I didn’t.”

“You said you’re an artist,” Rossi changed the topic away from slightly awkward silence that was hanging between Hotch and Spencer. “Anything we might have heard about?”

“Depends. Lance Dominic ring a bell?”

Rossi’s eyes got large and his mouth fell open a little. Aaron wasn’t nearly as interested in art as Dave but even he had heard that name. He was one of the highest selling artists alive. Haley had dragged him to an exhibit years ago when he’d still been labelled a wunderkind. Aaron had been impressed with the variety of styles and materials used that still somehow created a coherent expression. He’d thought about keeping up with what had seemed to him to be a complex and fascinating personality, but as with so many things he had never gotten around to it.

Dominic laughed into the shocked silence. “Lance was chosen out of a childish fascination with Lancelot and that my first name works as a last name was just convenient.”

“I bid on a few of your drawings last time they came up at Sotheby’s. Didn’t expect I’d have much of a chance and they ended up far above my limit for art.” Rossi’s voice was still laced with awe.

“Then thank you for your part in pushing the price up. Those drawings actually came directly from me so the money didn’t go to some speculating collector.”

“Not a fan of the art market?”

“I make a living off of it, but it can be a double-edged sword. But enough about me. Let’s talk about why you’re here.”

“Real smooth, Dominic,” Spencer groaned.

“You’re just glad we weren’t talking about you but your period of grace is over now.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s get on with it, then.”

“Oh no, this show is all yours.”

When Spencer couldn’t find a good starting point, Aaron took pity on him.

“I would guess it has something to do with the fact that Dave and I have been flirting with you over the last few months.”

“So you actually did flirt with me?” The surprise and relief on Spencer’s face were obvious and a slight punch to the older men’s guts.

“Wait a moment,” Dominic injected and turned his face towards Spencer, “this has been going on for _months_ and you’re just saying something now?!”

“I wasn’t sure, okay. And things were sort of busy.” The excuse was weak and Spencer knew it. Dominic just shook his head at him and settled back in with a caramel coffee cupcake.

“Reid,” Rossi started, “Spencer, if we made you uncomfortable, I’m pretty sure I speak for the both of us when I say, that that wasn’t our intention and we apologize for it.”

Aaron just nodded to that and kept a close eye on Spencer, who visibly relaxed at Rossi’s words. At least he now knew that they weren’t carelessly playing with him.

“No, that’s not the problem, not really. I mean, I’m not really sure how to handle this situation, which is uncomfortable in a way and got us here. But I’m not uncomfortable with either of you showing an interest in me. I’m flattered, really.” He fell quiet again.

“The question becomes, what do you want to do about it or what would you like us to do about it,” Aaron said calmly.

“I think, I need to know that you’re serious and committed to this. Not that I don’t trust you but the whole thing is a bit difficult to digest for me and some form of reassurance would help.”

“Spencer,” Aaron kindly interrupted the starting ramble, “you don’t have to justify anything. What were you thinking off?”

“Well… Dominic and I talked-”

“And drank a lot of wine.”

“Yes, that too. So we talked and what we came up with was a treasure hunt of sorts.” Spencer looked back and forth between Hotch and Rossi, gauging their reactions, not at all sure how they would take this.

They had clearly not been prepared for this and it showed.

“A treasure hunt. With you as the prize, I assume.”

“Yes, Rossi. It’ll take until tomorrow sometime during the afternoon. You can drop out at any point if you feel it isn’t worth it. We’re not having you do anything dangerous or outrageous, it’ll take just some of your time, a bit of effort and thoughtfulness.”

Rossi looked mostly doubtful while Aaron had his thinking face on.

“You want us to invest considerable time in you and something you asked us to do, whereas up until now our flirting was just a casual byplay. I assume you came up with tasks that will make us prove qualities important to you in a partner and that’ll allow you to profile our reactions and decisions. Probably also things that show you how well we know you. It’s a clever idea and it’ll give you the control that so far was firmly in our hands. I’m in.”

“You are?” was asked by Spencer and Dave simultaneously but Aaron only looked at Spencer when he answered.

“Of course I am. You’re worth any effort and if this is the way you’ve chosen to be courted, then I’ll do my best. I may not be the best at wooing people but my intentions are sincere.”

Spencer swallowed at Aaron’s intensity and Dave just sighed.

“Okay, I’ll play as well. I wasn’t kidding about finding you attractive. Besides, the whole thing would be a bit pointless if Aaron was playing all by himself and wouldn’t that be a shame with all the work you undoubtedly put into it.”

Dominic had a smirk on his face when he bent over and retrieved two large envelopes from Spencer’s messenger bag on the ground. “Very well, gentlemen, let’s get this started then. These,” he handed each of them an envelope, “hold a map of the area and your first set of hints. You may utilize all resources available to you, including the internet and asking the locals. You may not help each other and you are strictly forbidden from calling Garcia. Spencer talked to her and while she doesn’t know what exactly is going on, she will not help you and will instead inform Spencer of your attempt to cheat. The consequences will be disqualification from the hunt and Spencer’s eternal disdain.”

Spencer rolled his eyes at Dominic’s antics but didn’t refute his words. He did leave them enough possibilities to solve his riddles, he would be very disappointed if they didn’t respect the few limitations he set them. He took over the explanation next.

“These instructions once deciphered will lead you to a task and the riddle hidden there will bring you to our destination for the night. We’ve taken care of dinner and accommodations, so you don’t have to worry about any of that. Oh, and this,” he pulled a smaller envelope from his bag, “ is for Hotch. An additional tip for figuring out that Dominic was not me.”

“I’m curious how you did that. What gave me away?”

Aaron took the second envelope and shrugged. “It’s difficult to say. It wasn’t one specific thing. You did a very good impression of Spencer and with his clothes certainly looked the part. But there was a slight air of pretending about it all. Spencer, for all his awkward mannerisms, is always absolutely himself.”

Dominic just raised one eyebrow and nodded thoughtfully.

“If you don’t have any more questions, then I believe you should start. Wouldn’t want you to get lost in the woods after dark,” Spencer said. “If you find yourself truly stuck, you can call me and I’ll decide how to help you along.”

“Yes! Let the hunt begin!” Dominic was clearly having too much fun with this but Hotch and Rossi finished off their coffee and left, Aaron grabbing a few macarons as he got up.

As the door closed behind them, Dominic properly turned towards Spencer. “Hotch pays an awful lot attention to you.”

Spencer’s only response was a blush as he finally grabbed a cupcake himself. Maybe the sugar would calm his nerves.

 


	3. X Marks The Socks

Outside the cafe, Dave looked at Aaron.

“Can’t say I ever expected this.”

“Me neither. I’m not sure what I expected. I’m almost surprised he called us out on it at all. I feel a little bad for thinking nothing would happen unless one of us pushed the matter.”

“It seems a little out of character but then again, Reid has grown into his own over the last few years. What do you make of the brother?”

“I don’t know yet. It always worries me a little how well Reid can keep a secret. I know, I’m a very private person myself, but he’s a league of his own. It’s, of course, a leftover habit from his childhood, but I often wish he would open up to us more.”

“It was disconcerting suddenly looking at two of them. The clothes looked very convincing, though Dominic’s demeanour was rather different.”

“I expect we’ll see a change in style soon enough. I doubt he’ll show up like this again for dinner. Let’s get started on this,” he held up his envelopes, “we wouldn’t want to disappoint Spencer.”

“Right.”

Rossi headed for his car but Aaron settled in on a bench across the street. Autumn might be crawling in but it was a lovely day and the sun still had enough power to warm up every place she reached. 

He broke the old-fashioned seal on the larger envelope and read through all the riddles and hints. Some answers he knew right away and wrote them down, others would require more thinking and research. Question 5 made him chuckle and smirk as he filled in the name _Captain Jack Harkness_ on the line. He was fairly sure that Dave had no clue which other name the Face of Boe was known under. It had only been two weeks since he’d watched that Doctor Who episode with Jack and shared the surprise of his son and the main characters at the revelation.

He’d worked through most of the questions but one had him struggling. _Which medieval German poet was prominently depicted following the description from one of his own texts?_ Aaron had exhausted all his immediate ideas on google without finding a satisfying answer when he remembered the additional hint he’d earned himself. There was no guarantee it would help with this particular question but he could only hope.

Breaking the seal on the smaller envelope he found a card with Spencer’s familiar penmanship. _You may call me and get one hint for one question. Choose carefully._

Aaron smiled and pulled his phone out.

_“Aaron, how are you getting on with your riddles?”_ Spencer sounded relaxed and amused. Aaron suddenly realised that the other man was actually still sitting in the cafe just across the road and he felt almost silly for using the phone. He’d been so caught up in the fun of the riddles that he’d actually forgotten.

“Fairly well, I’d say. I figured out all but one so I’m hoping your hint will help me out on that.”

_“Okay, which one has you struggling?”_

“Number eight.”

_“Ah, the German poet. Try something to do with bird. Good luck!”_

“Thank you. I think, that already helped.”

Ending the phone call he looked back through his searches to a list of poets he’d found. Switching to an online dictionary he made sure that the little bits of German he’d picked up during a conference in Berlin hadn’t gone completely rusty and that bird indeed translated to _Vogel_. With that confirmed he looked a little more into Walther von der Vogelweide and eventually found his picture from a unique and valuable poetry collection known as the Codex Manesse. The article talked about the poem the picture was based on and even had the original text, not that Aaron could read it. 

Confident that he’d found the correct answer, he put the name on the line, then used the key at the bottom of the page to put together the name of his destination. He found it on the map provided easily enough and got into his car.

He couldn’t keep himself from waving cheerfully at Dave as he drove off. The other man didn’t look too happy about falling behind.

Dave glared after Aaron’s car a little annoyed but had to admit that the one extra hint his friend had earned wouldn’t be enough to get him going towards the next point of their hunt. He looked back down at his sheet of paper and sighed as he went back to chasing after clues.

Who would have thought that _the answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe and everything_ would ever be the easiest thing to find.

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron parked in the small open space at the end of the gravel road that had been the last stretch of the drive. All around him was nothing but trees and straight ahead he could see the waters of Smith Mountain Lake glistening in the dwindling sunlight. If Dave didn’t make it there soon, he’d have a very difficult time finding anything in the shadows under the trees.

He got out of the car and grimaced a little at the telltale sound of mud under his feet but then simply popped the trunk open and changed into more appropriate shoes. He’d figured that it never hurt to be prepared for anything when a quick and creative mind like Spencer invited you to a weekend in the countryside.

Nailed to an old sign pole were two envelopes with each of their names on them. Aaron picked his and found what looked like an old-fashioned treasure map inside. It even had a big red X on it. It came with a note written on a card.

_Follow the map to find the hidden box. In it, there’s a collection of things. Your task is to pick the one that best represents what YOU want in a relationship, not what you think I want. There’s a small bag in the box as well. Put the item of your choice into that bag and give it to me at dinner, so I can decide whose choice I prefer._

Carefully counting his steps and making sure to keep them equal and at his regular length, Aaron made his way into the patch of trees, wondering what items Spencer might have given them to choose from. The problem with that was of course, that Spencer was predictable until he suddenly wasn’t. Then, all bets were off and there was no guessing what the genius might come up with. And now there was Dominic and his input to consider on top of that.

Reaching what he hoped was the spot marked by X, Aaron looked around for the hidden box. He had no luck under the small bushes or between the grouping of rocks and was about to start digging through the fallen leaves the wind had pushed together when he noticed something out of the ordinary. Against a piece of sky, he could see a too straight edge up in a tree where the trunk branched into two directions for the first time. It would be out of reach if it wasn’t for the large boulder right underneath.

It took a bit of balancing so he wouldn’t slip on the smooth surface but he managed to get the box down from its perch.

Opening the box Aaron couldn’t contain his laughter. In it was a vast collection of single socks in all colours and patterns.

Sitting down on a different rock, one he hadn’t just covered in mud from his shoes, he thoroughly looked through them all and tried to imagine what each of them could represent. The pink one with red hearts all over it was way too easy and obvious. The rainbow stripes could stand for all types of variety and acceptance as well as hope, but that didn’t quite feel right.

There were socks with fandom references, from the Tardis to the inscription of the One Ring, but Aaron was fairly certain that those had been added to tempt them away from the truly meaningful, so he set them all aside. He spent a while about the symbolism of colours of the relatively plain socks - meaning the one with polka dots or stripes - and while there were some candidates he thought he could use, nothing really resonated with his own wishes.

Working his way through the stacks he blushed at one in vibrant purple with two naked men entwined in erotic poses on them. He wouldn’t pretend not to enjoy sex but it was hardly his main interest in a relationship. He also hoped that Spencer would never wear those socks to work.

When he found one with a homey scene of a fireplace, a stack of books and a mug with steam rising from it, he thought he’d found the right one. But just to be thorough he looked through the rest and right at the bottom of the box there was one he liked even better. This one was a thick, soft wool sock, with lots of colours mixed together and a hand-knitted look to it. It was the epitome of comfort, casualness and relaxation that Aaron wanted in a relationship. Dressing up and going out together was nice and fun, but what he really wanted was a home - in both a place and a person - where none of that was necessary, where he and his partner could just be themselves without the masks.

He put his pick of sock in the little bag, pulled out the note that had been lying underneath all the socks and stacked the rest back into the box. The note simply gave him the name and address of an inn where they were all to meet up for dinner.

_PS: And please bring the whole box along to dinner. There’s another one hidden for Dave and it would save me the trip. Thanks._

Smiling, Aaron started back towards his car. He was almost there when he saw headlights coming down the path.

Dave got out of his car as Aaron unlocked his.

“Ah, damn it. Did we have to do this right after a week of rain?” Dave was gingerly stepping over a puddle.

“Stop moaning and be happy it isn’t raining now.” Aaron didn’t bother to keep the mirth out of his voice.

“And what is this?” Dave pointed at the box Aaron had just set down in his trunk. “I never would have thought you’d stoop so low as to cheat by stealing the hints along the way.”

“And why would I do that? I’m already ahead and you have to search in the almost dark. Spencer hid a box for each of us and asks that we bring them along to so he doesn’t have to pick them up later. Your map is in that envelope over there. Good luck! Don’t break anything, old friend.” He’d changed his shoes again and put his dirty hiking boots into a plastic bag.

As he drove off he saw Dave carefully pick his path towards the treeline and was quite glad not to be around for all the bitching.

 


	4. Bon Appétit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the culinary deliciousness in this chapter comes courtesy of Rivermoon1970. I bow before the goddess of food porn.

Aaron arrived at a quaint little inn right at the shore of the lake. The sky hadn’t gone completely dark yet and the view of the colours and lights reflecting back from the water was beautiful. He allowed himself to enjoy it for a bit, something he rarely got to do when they travelled for work. He only turned towards the building when a cool breeze made him shiver.

The man at the reception directed him towards a room on the upper level, also telling him that dinner would depend on Rossi’s arrival time. His mischievous smile would have had Aaron deeply suspicious if the whole thing hadn’t been orchestrated by the Reid brothers. He’d already known before this weekend that there was very little that he wouldn’t trust Spencer with unconditionally.

Reaching his room, he was a little disappointed to find it overlooking the courtyard at the centre of the inn rather than the lake, but with the descending darkness, he wouldn’t have had long to enjoy the view anyway. He resolved to catch a quick shower to relax from all the driving he’d done during the day and dress a little nicer for dinner. He debated shortly about wearing a tie but decided it made him look too much like Unit Chief Hotch and that’s not who he wanted to be this weekend.

He’d just settled in to enjoy a few more pages of his novel when he heard the familiar steps of Dave coming down the corridor and enter the room next to his. His phone beeped with a message from Dave.

_I’m just freshening up a bit. Dinner downstairs in 20 minutes._

Trust Dave to be miffed about having fallen behind and not wanting to talk in person.

Aaron arrived in the lobby with his box of socks with two minutes to spare and saw Spencer emerge from one of the corridors just a moment later. He had changed into nicer clothes since they met for coffee but Aaron was sure that this was Spencer. And he wasn’t ashamed to enjoy the view.

He was dressed in one of his favourite purple shirts and had paired it with a brocade waistcoat in matching shades of purple, blue and silver. Only as Spencer got closer did he recognise the silver circles and lines as those he’d seen in Doctor Who as Gallifreyan writing. The light grey slacks were much more fitted than what Spencer usually wore for work. They weren’t so tight that there was nothing left to the imagination but they much better accentuated his long legs and the lean muscles he’d gained in recent years.

“Hi, Aaron! Oh good, you brought the socks. Did you find them alright?”

“Yes, it wasn’t too difficult. Your instructions were very precise. I’ll be honest and say that I wasn’t sure I’d enjoy this, but I’m actually having a lot of fun.” He was glad he’d said it just for the smile on Spencer’s face and the way the insecurity vanished from it immediately. It was also the absolute truth and he was hoping Spencer might help him set something similar up for Jack’s next birthday party.

He was spared the decision whether to ask about that now or later as Dave walked up to them with his own box. “You sure know how to keep us on our toes.” The words held no malice but made Spencer smile a little apologetically all the same.

“I hope you two are hungry. We have a private room reserved for us. Shall we?”

Aaron and Dave both gestured for Spencer to lead the way and handed them all the socks once they entered the cosy room.

“Just out of curiosity, did you have any socks left to wear today or did you have to buy new ones so you could do this game?” Dave asked.

“Oh, I had plenty left. I had a hard time choosing which ones to offer you but I didn’t want to go overboard.”

“I just hope one specific sock never makes an appearance during a case.” Aaron’s comment was answered by a snort behind him.

“Don’t you like the gift I found for my dear brother for our latest birthday, Agent Hotchner?”

“I didn’t say that. I’d just rather not deal with the inevitable inappropriate comments they’d prompt from LEOs.” He turned around to find Dominic with the expected change in style. The man had opted for a crisp light blue dress shirt, very nice, tight fitting, dark blue jeans and a nicely tailored, almost black sports coat, that had a dark blue sheen to it in the right light. The elbow patches and lining fabric were done in a bold plaid and picked up the blue from the shirt. The man exuded a casual confidence his brother never showed and being in his own clothes seemingly enhanced that.

It didn’t come across as arrogant or brash but Aaron still found he prefered the more quiet appearance of Spencer that came through even in his current more extravagant clothes.

Spencer peeked into the two little bags that held what Dave and Aaron had chosen to symbolise their hopes for a relationship. He smiled at Dave’s choice without saying anything. When he opened the second bag, Aaron almost held his breath, suddenly unsure of his choice and if it would come across as he intended it to. He was relieved when the smile stayed on Spencer’s face but slightly changed in quality from amused to more pleased if he hadn’t completely lost his touch.

Dominic also took a glance at the socks and just shook his head. “And neither of you picked my gift. What’s wrong with sex?”

“Nothing,” Dave answered, “but it shouldn’t be the main part of a relationship and that’s what we were asked for.”

“Fair enough. On to the dinner rules.” He rubbed his hands together but didn’t continue, looking expectantly at Spencer instead.

“Right. We have a four-course meal prepared for you in which there will be two dishes for each course. We made the portions small enough for you to enjoy it all. One of each course has been cooked by Dominic and one by me. Your task for the evening is simply to guess who cooked which dish. Beyond that, I just hope that we can all have a nice evening together and that you enjoy the food.”

“We’ll have to vanish into the kitchen for a little bit at some point, of course, to put the finishing touches on the food. That means we’re trusting you not to cheat in any way,” Dominic added.

Dave and Aaron just nodded at that and they all settled in at the round table after Dominic had pressed a little bell by the door. The older men were directed to the seats across from each other with Spencer and Dominic settling into the other seats.

It didn’t take long for a waiter to arrive with four square plates that were separated into two equal rectangles. Each half held a nicely arranged portion of salad that the waiter described to them.

“Gentlemen, on the left you have fresh, locally grown heirloom tomatoes and homemade burrata with kalamata olives, a light touch of anchovies, and a reduced balsamic vinegar dressing. On the right, you have a frisee salad, with a different type of local heirloom tomatoes, combined with fresh farmers cheese, and a light white wine vinegar dressing. Enjoy.”

Aaron was well aware that Spencer and Dominic kept a close eye on him and Dave as they admired the looks of the food and selected their first bites. 

“I’m not sure yet who made which of these but they are both absolutely delicious,” Dave offered before tucking in again. Aaron just hummed in quiet agreement and enjoyed his own food. If this was any indication, he was in for a very delicious meal.

Unlike Dave, he had a pretty good idea about which salad was Spencer’s. Years of shared meals had given him plenty of opportunities to figure out his preferences and just like himself, Spencer liked food with a little more spice to it. And while the white wine vinegar dressing let the aroma of the frisee salad come through wonderfully, Aaron thought the balsamic vinegar and the hint of anchovies were much more to Spencer’s taste. If that wasn’t enough, Aaron had noticed the love for olives the younger man tried to keep hidden.

They all finished their salads in comfortable silence, the twins both alternating between the two so they wouldn’t give any indication which one they prefered.

When all plates were emptied, Aaron and Dave both opened the cards prepared for them and noted down which dish they believed to have come from which twin. Given how Dave’s pen hovered over the paper for a little while, Aaron was fairly certain he ended up guessing.

Spencer used the bell to call the waiter to clean up their plates. “Next up are the soups and the nice thing about those is that we could prepare them in advance and the kitchen can handle the last few touches, so we don’t have to leave you.”

“If we have a bit of time, may I ask a question that’s been rattling around my brain all afternoon?” Dave asked.

“Sure, ask away.”

“From what I know about Lance Dominic, he started his education at a school in France. How did you manage to move to France before the age of twelve?”

Aaron was shocked hearing that. Spencer starting CalTech at twelve had always seemed mad to him, especially since he became a father. But that Dominic had moved to Europe at an even younger age completely boggled his mind.

“Oh, yeah, that.” Turned out the twins looked an awful lot alike when they felt a bit embarrassed. “I didn’t quite grasp the practical difficulties, applied first, and asked for permission after I had already been accepted, and the rest was mostly stubbornness.” 

The last earned him a snort from Aaron. “Sorry. I just get a feeling that’s a genetic trait. I sure had my share of run-ins with Reid stubbornness.”

“Right. So, I’d found the school because Marian, the neighbour that was mentoring me, wanted to do a program for teachers there. I didn’t fancy the thought of not having her around anymore and did some research. We both got accepted and she eventually agreed to take over guardianship for me.”

“Mom and I supported Dominic from the beginning. Dad took a little convincing but under our combined pressure he eventually caved. And then he made sure that all the paperwork was airtight and Marian would have no problems. I always wondered if mom trusted Marian so easily because of her namesake in the Robin Hood legends.”

“It’s as good a theory as any. It certainly was out of character.” Dominic shrugged and sipped the rest of the wine they’d had with the salad.

“Dad also made sure my tuition and expenses were covered. But as soon as I could I started making my own money by selling my art and tutoring other students, mostly in Maths, Sciences and English. Growing up with this one,” he gestured at Spencer who pulled a bit of a face, “I had a very good foundation in pretty much every subject. I know, dad kept supporting Spence and mom financially as well but after he left the family, I didn’t want to rely on his money. I was financially independent through scholarships and stuff by the time I finished school.”

“Did you graduate at twelve as well or did having to learn a foreign language set you back a little?” Dave asked with a mixture of humour and interest.

“French wasn’t completely new territory. Mom had taught us the basics with admittedly outdated literature. But when I started the whole getting myself into a French school scheme, I used books from the school library to make sure I knew all the basics and found even centuries old pre-knowledge has its uses. The worst was that when I arrived there, I sounded utterly ridiculous. I ended up finishing school at fifteen. I simply wasn’t as eager to get into uni as Spencer, I was already learning a lot of the things I wanted as part of my schooling.”

“And you were really fine with having your brother so far away all the time?” Aaron looked at Spencer to his right, worried that it was yet another burden he’d carried far too young.

“I won’t pretend I didn’t miss him but it was also the best for him. Even just through letters, I could tell how much he blossomed at that school. And as I said earlier, there wasn’t much he could have done. Both of us being around might have made it more difficult to hide the whole situation and this way I didn’t have to worry about Dominic on top of everything else.”

Dominic let out a heavy sigh. At a quelling look from Spencer, he just held up his hands as if there was a very old argument to be had about this point.

Aaron just nodded in understanding. It seemed a little weird because Spencer and Dominic had virtually no age gap between them, but Spencer’s feelings mirrored Aaron’s when it came to Sean.

The somewhat subdued mode was interrupted by the arrival of the first soup. It was a creamy tomato bisque with a parmesan crisp and the scent of rosemary and thyme was drifting upward from the small bowls.

Dave immediately picked up his spoon and barely waited for the others to be served and the waiter to leave before he started in on it. He had to blow on it carefully so he wouldn’t burn his tongue and then savoured the first spoonful. “Hmmm, this is absolutely perfect.”

“I second that,” Aaron agreed and dipped his cheese crisp into the soup, enjoying the combination of flavours and textures.

Both twins smiled pleased at the compliments and there was absolutely no telling any difference that would help them with their choice.

Small as they were, the bowls were emptied quickly and the second soup was put on the table, this time a rich wild mushroom soup with lots of perfectly balanced fresh herbs and a dollop of crème fraîche on top.

Aaron took his first spoon pure before mixing in the crème fraîche. “I could absolutely get used to this. Of course, if I let either of you cook for me like this all the time, I’d have to do a lot more running.”

“I can’t even decide which one of these I like better,” Dave offered between spoons. “They are both absolutely delicious. And whichever one you made, Spencer, you’ve already completely surprised and impressed me with your cooking skills.”

“Personally, I actually prefer this one, though I agree that the tomato bisque was wonderful as well. I just really love the rich flavours of the mushrooms and herbs.” Aaron had hesitated a moment to voice his preference because he was certain that Spencer had made the first soup. He didn’t often get soup when they were eating out together but when he did and the restaurant was anything but Asian, he’d always order tomato soup.

When the second set of bowls was cleared off, Spencer and Dominic excused themselves to finish the preparations for the main course.

Dave and Aaron noted down their guesses for the soup and then looked at each other for a moment.

“Am I the only one completely blindsided by this side of our very own genius?” Dave eventually asked.

“No. I assumed he could cook a decent meal but at this level, it’s a total surprise. He’s been holding out on us.”

“Especially Dominic. I can’t believe he kept the fact that he had a twin a secret, let alone one so famous. But there aren’t any decent pictures of Lance Dominic around. He’s one of the famously reclusive artists.”

“I wonder if that is going to change now that Spencer has come clean about him. Personality wise he seems well suited for public appearances. And I could see him staying out of the limelight as a favour to his brother.”

“They both seem very invested in each other’s happiness. It’s nice to see Reid being so close with someone, I always thought that was missing from his life.”

“How did we miss that he isn’t an only child?” Aaron let all his incredulity come through. “Moratorium on inter-team profiling or not, whether or not somebody has a sibling should be noticeable.”

“Yeah, no idea how that slipped us all by. Do you think we’re losing our touch? Or is he just that good an actor?”

The question had been rattling around at the back of his mind all afternoon and now Aaron took a moment to think things through more seriously. “We may have just misattributed signs. Spencer is hard to read and his reactions don’t always follow the obvious patterns. And since we’ve all seen him with his mother and learned how he looked after her from an early age, we might have connected all signals we’d normally read as having a sibling as a reaction to the unusual relationship to his mother.”

Rossi nodded slowly. It was impossible, really, to reconstruct the hows and whys of them missing the existence of Dominic and it didn’t matter in their current situation, so this explanation was as good as any.

“What else do you think they have planned for us?”

Aaron shrugged. “Between the two of them, anything is possible and I’m happy to just take it as it comes. We’ll either learn after dinner or tomorrow.”

“You’ve been at an advantage since the beginning. And I’m pretty sure Spencer likes it that way.”

“Dave, you know him well enough to know that you have a fair chance at this. Not that he can’t play dirty, but never with such ill intent.”

“Oh, I know. But there is a difference between giving me a fair chance and hoping for you to win.”

Aaron wasn’t sure what to say to that, not quite comfortable in assuming that Spencer would actually want him as a romantic partner to the point that he set up such an elaborate scheme to get them together. He was saved from answering by the Reids returning each carrying two plates. And then, just to keep the confusion about who cooked what going, they pulled the classical twins finishing each other’s sentences trick.

“Et voilà, venison with a cracked pepper dry rub…”

“... and assorted roasted root vegetables.”

It looked and smelled amazing and they all ate in comfortable silence.

“If I didn’t know how much was still to come, I’d definitely ask for seconds of this,” Aaron said as he laid down his cutlery. “The meat was absolutely perfect. But after everything we’ve already tasted, I absolutely want to enjoy the other dishes as well.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying the evening,” Spencer offered almost shyly, which prompted Aaron to add some reassurance.

“Oh, very much so. Good food and good company are the most important ingredients for an enjoyable evening.” He said it with a smile he reserved for rare occasions and people and was rewarded with a pretty blush on Spencer’s cheeks.

When the brothers had vanished into the kitchen again, Dave glared at Aaron a little. “I’ll allow the blatant flirting only because I trust Reid not to let it influence the treasure hunt.”

“I thought, you’d already resigned yourself to a foregone outcome on this. And how can flirting be forbidden during an event designed to lead to some sort of romantic encounter?”

Dave glared some more before he deflated and agreed. “I will do Spencer the courtesy of seeing this through to the end but you’re right,” he got his thinking face, that Aaron had learned to be wary about, “flirting should definitely be allowed.”

They talked a little about a new book project Dave was planning after that, sipping their wine and waiting for the return of Spencer and Dominic. They served the food in much the same fashion as before.

“This time we have roasted chicken breast...”

“... with homemade spaghetti and a root vegetable bolognese.”

Dave was impressed by the freshly made pasta and said so. “Spencer might remember from our team bonding cooking lesson that I’m not normally a fan of non-traditional takes on classic pasta sauces but I’m making an exception for this. It’s fantastic!”

Aaron had to chuckle about the picky Italian being swayed from his normal path. He actually wanted the recipe himself to make vegetables a little more fun for Jack. The chicken breast was just as perfect as the venison before it and he was glad the portions hadn’t been bigger. He could have eaten his fill of any of it. And dessert was still to come.

With the plates empty and taken away by the waiter there was a silent agreement to take a little break before the sweet finale and they got back to talking. Dave and Aaron both made a mark in their cards, with Aaron deciding that the pasta dish was likely made by Spencer simply because he had never ever seen the man order venison, so he assumed that had come from Dominic. 

Aaron listened with one ear as Dave engaged Dominic in a conversation about places in Europe they both knew and where else the artist had lived and travelled to. He’d probably read the Wikipedia article on one Lance Dominic later but he wasn’t the Reid he was here for. He’d much rather chat with Spencer so he caught his attention.

“What has become of your thoughts on moving? Wasn’t your lease up sometime around now?”

“Yes, but I ended up renewing it for another six months. I started looking at places, went to a few open house showings of different kind of places, but in the end, I just didn’t know what I was even looking for. I still feel that I’ve outgrown my old apartment but I need to go about this a little more methodically.”

“You don’t have to hurry so why not make sure you find the perfect place. Until today I would have thought that a dedicated library would be the most important point on your list but after this dinner, I’d add a well-equipped kitchen to that.”

“I enjoy cooking, yes, especially when I have others to cook for but even for just myself. Unless I’m too tired, I prefer to make something simple but fresh for myself rather than get takeout. Cooking all kinds of food actually was one way I kept up with Dominic’s life. He’d send me recipes or just talk about the things he’d discovered and liked, and I would find recipes for it and make them. I doubt everything came out as the original but I got better over the years and it was a way to share at least some of his experiences.”

“From what I’m catching from the conversation over there, I’m starting to guess that languages were another way. The ones you speak noticeably line up with countries your brother spent time in.”

Spencer smiled. “You got that right. Though that was equal parts sharing his experiences and not wanting to be outdone if I’m honest.”

Aaron laughed at Spencer’s sheepish smile. “A little competition between brothers is a healthy thing and in this case, it even broadened your horizon. Think of all the books you couldn’t have read otherwise.” 

They smiled at each other until a throat was cleared rather pointedly.

“Everybody ready for some sweet deliciousness? And maybe we should order coffee to go with it?” Dominic suggested and got nods all around.

A carafe of coffee arrived shortly before the waiter brought in the first round of dessert. He described it as he sat the plates in front of them. “This is a pear tarte tatin with homemade French vanilla crème glacée. Enjoy!”

They didn’t need any prompting really, the tarte and ice cream looking deliciously tempting enough as it were.

Aaron hummed in pleasure as the first bite touched his tongue. He had a hard time imagining anything could be even better and just enjoyed every last bit of it.

When the waiter returned with a new set of plates, he had a feeling that despite his expectations the last dish would be the absolute highlight. 

“Last but not least, here we have an Italian almond cake, homemade amaretto gelato topped with crushed amaretti and a syrup of amaretto and honey.” 

Aaron made sure to assemble the perfect first bite with all the elements of the dessert combined. The combination of textures and flavours was beyond anything he’d ever tasted before and he didn’t even notice that he had closed his eyes until he heard Dave speak.

“Whoever made this, I’m willing to beg on my knees for the recipe.”

Aaron had to snort and Dominic outright laughed.

“Careful with the mental images, Dave. You could give a guy ideas.”

Aaron wasn’t at all sure what to make of the wink Dominic threw in Dave’s direction with that comment and decided he didn’t want to dwell on it at all.

He enjoyed his dessert and the look of enjoyment on Spencer’s face as he ate his own.

By the time he had to mark down his last decision on his card, Aaron was sorry that the evening would come to a close. The dinner had stretched on well into the evening, which was just as well with the amount of food they’d eaten even with the small portions. Even so and even though he felt a little exhausted from the day, Aaron was sure he could continue this for a few hours longer.

The dessert was the most difficult choice for him and in the end, it might have been wishful thinking but he decided that the almond cake had come from Spencer. 

They handed over their cards for Spencer and Dominic to judge and Aaron was curious about the reveal as well as what the next step in their treasure hunt would be.

“Okay then, both of you did well, actually. Rossi, you got two dishes right, but you were wrong about the main course and the dessert.”

“Really? You made the pasta, Spencer? I would not have thought you could do that after you were late to my little cooking lesson.”

“There are more ways to learn how to make pasta than in David Rossi’s kitchen,” Aaron chided lightly.

“Fair enough. Well, two out of four isn’t too bad, I guess. The real win is that I had an absolutely amazing dinner all around.”

“Thank you, we’re glad you liked it. Aaron, you managed to get all four courses right. Congratulations! I also find your choice in a sock to represent the qualities of a relationship a better fit to my wishes, so that earns you another point.”

“And just in case you’re wondering,” Dominic threw in, “he actually made a list ranking the socks he put into those boxes. So that wasn’t a willy-nilly decision.” He earned himself a gentle fist bump to the upper arm for his teasing but just shrugged it off with a smile.

“Anyway,” Spencer continued and grabbed a stack of envelopes from a side table. “For your last task, you will have to follow the clues given in a story. The clues point to various spots in the area that you can all find on your map. There is a short and efficient path to your final destination or many long and winding ones, depending on which clues you notice, decipher and choose to follow. There would have been three clues in the story even if you’d gotten everything wrong this evening, so with the additional ones he earned himself, Rossi gets to start out with five clues and Aaron gets eight.”

They were handed envelopes with the respective numbers on them.

“You will find additional pieces of the story at the places you’re pointed to, to guide you further along the way. The parts of the story you find might partially overlap if you stop at unnecessary spots but in the end, they all lead you to your goal. If you get completely lost, you can always call.”

With Spencer looking a bit uncomfortable, Dominic finished off the explanation. “The first one to arrive at your final destination wins himself a date with the one and only Dr Spencer Reid - details to be negotiated. Questions?”

Aaron and Dave looked at each other for a moment and then both shook their heads. The instructions were clear enough. Figuring out the clues would be the problem.

They said their goodnights in the lobby, where Aaron and Dave headed up to their rooms and the brothers took another set of stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Dave and Aaron hesitated in front of their respective doors. Dave was staring down at the envelope in his hand. 

“Do you feel like we’re not really worth all this effort, as well?”

“Yes, but I’ve always felt like I’m not actually good enough for Spencer. That’s why I didn’t pursue him properly in the first place. But if he wants me for some reason, I’m going to do my best to prove myself worthy of his attention.”

“There’s not much _if_ about it, Aaron. He might be flattered by my attention but he’s set up this whole thing to rope you in and push you to make a move. Don’t make him doubt your intentions because you can’t get out of your shell.” With that parting advice, he entered his room and left Aaron alone with his thoughts and his own envelope.  

 

* * *

 

 

In a room on the opposite side of the courtyard, Dominic had turned an armchair to look out of the window and keep track of what his brother’s suitors were doing as much as he could by the light coming out their windows. 

Spencer had preferred to stretch out on his bed and tried to distract himself with a book.

“Your Aaron seems to take this all a bit more seriously. He’s still got all the lights on and I can see him pacing. Dave seems to have settled in front of the TV a while ago. What’s he up to now?”

The bewildered tone of Dominic’s voice had Spencer get up and take a look of his own. What he saw was a mostly rectangular shadow in Aaron’s window.

“Oh, he just pinned the map to the curtains.”

“What?”

“Hotels frown upon tack marks in their walls and between furniture and generic pictures, there isn’t usually enough free wall space to hang a map, anyway. But if you want to get an idea of an area as a whole and how different locations relate to each other, it is best to have it hung up somewhere. Safety pins are great for that and every light blocking curtain can easily take the weight.”

“And given how proud you sound, he picked that little trick up from you. Map freak.” The fondness in his tone took away all the bite of the words so Spencer just stuck out his tongue and went back to his book. He didn’t want to think too much about what Rossi and especially Aaron were doing on the other side of the hotel. Things they did just because he had asked them to.

“Besides, he isn’t _my Aaron_.”

“Oh please! The most blinded blind person could see how much he’s into you. How can your trained profiler mind be so clueless when it comes to your own life?!” He shook his head in exasperation. “Hopefully this nonsense of yours will be over once and for all come tomorrow.”

Spencer pointedly ignored him and Dominic pulled a sketch pad over and started to draw. After a little while, he murmured, “I can’t believe he’s geographically profiling your clues.”

That made his brother snort, but Spencer was secretly pleased. Aaron and him had worked many a geographical profile together and it was something he felt connected them within the team. If this new romantic angle was supposed to have any chance of working out, they needed to find a balance for their work relationship as well as the personal one.

When Spencer had finished his book at a relatively leisurely pace, he stretched and looked at the clock. Shortly after midnight definitely meant they should go to sleep if they wanted to be up for a breakfast with Aaron and Dave in the morning. He didn’t expect Aaron to sleep in, no matter that it was a Saturday.

Walking up to Dominic he found the sketchpad filled with different impression of one David Rossi. Spencer groaned and dropped his forehead to his brother’s shoulder. “Don’t tell me. I _really_ don’t want to know.”

“What? He has an interesting face. You know I draw most people I meet for the first time.”

“But you don’t normally draw them over and over again for hours. Let’s go to bed.”

“It’s not that late.”

“It’s past midnight. You’re worse than me.”

 


	5. Treasures

The next morning, they had already packed up their things and were just checking that nothing had been forgotten when Dominic had a suggestion for the morning that hadn’t been part of their original plans.

“Do you want us to follow them around for a bit?”

“What? Why? It’s a bad idea to sneak after federal agents. They’d make us in a heartbeat with what little traffic there is on the side roads we picked.”

“I thought we could just tell them that we might watch their progress for a bit. Could be fun to see which routes they take.”

“I don’t know. There’s still stuff to prepare at the vineyard.”

“And you know the shortcut from the last clue. It’s not on the map and just to be sure I tested if any of the GPS systems included it and they don’t. Wouldn’t it be better to watch your Aaron on his way to you and know when he’ll arrive rather than drive yourself nuts back at home?”

“Are you really that sure it’ll be Aaron who makes it there first?”

“Argh!” Dominic threw his hands in the air. “Dave barely even bothered with the clues last night. Not that he doesn’t think you’re attractive, but from the way he looks at you and Hotch, I bet he’s only playing along to ensure Aaron doesn’t have an excuse to back out. Gosh, you are both hopeless!”

Spencer slumped down on the bed. “I would go nuts spending all these hours at the vineyard just waiting.”

“At least you can admit that much.” Dominic sat down beside him. “Soooo… you follow Aaron and I Dave?”

Spencer gave a rueful snort and nudged his shoulder. “What a selfless offer of yours. But yeah. As long as neither of them has any objections to this, let’s follow them around for a bit.”

They presented the idea to Aaron and Dave during breakfast and neither minded their shadows.

Spencer followed Aaron as he took almost the fastest route they had laid out. Aaron didn’t seem in any hurry though. He stopped a few times at the side of the road to admire the view and took a stroll through one of the little villages where a piece of the story had been hidden. It was almost noon and he went into an old-fashioned diner.

Spencer was starting to think about his own options for lunch as well when Aaron exited again with a brown paper bag and two large paper cups of coffee. He came over to where Spencer was standing.

“I bought us sandwiches or is this not allowed?”

“I don’t know. I guess, as long as you don’t ask me for any additional tips there’s nothing anybody could complain about.”

Aaron gestured to a nearby bank and they settled in with their food and coffee.

“It’s beautiful around here. I can see why you’d enjoy coming here for the weekend every now and then. Besides visiting your brother of course. It’s a good way to get away from our job.”

“Yes, it is. It helps me get perspective and distance when I feel like some cases are eating me up. And Dominic helps as well. He has such a different outlook look on things, always had to be honest. He isn’t naive or sheltered. Travelling as he does, he’s seen his share of humans ugliness. But he approaches it very differently. I think I need that change in perspective sometimes.”

“That’s me with Jack most days. It’s partially because he’s still a kid, of course. But he’s more light-hearted than I think I ever was. I’m thankful for it, given everything he’s been through.”

“While some of that is clearly his own personality, he also has you to thank for it. You’re a wonderful father, Aaron.” There was more Spencer wanted to say but it felt like too much for that moment so he just bit into his sandwich again. Aaron had gotten his favourite, naturally.

“Did you write that story?” Aaron asked when they were both balling up their trash.

“Eh, yeah. That’s mine. Why?”

“It’s really good. I have to read it again when I’m not hunting for clues to properly appreciate it. Dominic is clearly not the only one with a creative streak in your family. I hope you explore that further.” He squeezed Spencer’s shoulder and went back to his car, leaving a blushing Reid behind.

Spencer finished off his coffee and decided he’d seen enough. Aaron was only two spots away from the final clue, so he might as well head to the vineyard and set up the scene they’d decided to present the winner.

He felt awkward about it again but he also knew that Dominic would be upset if he didn’t go through with it.

And a part of him was curious what Aaron’s reaction would be.

 

* * *

 

 

Dominic had a similar experience following Dave around. Only that the older man drove to almost every spot they’d hidden a part of Spencer’s story.

By the tenth spot Dominic was certain he did it on purpose and when Dave settled down in a small restaurant on one of the other vineyards for lunch, Dominic joined him at his table.

“You aren’t trying at all to win anymore, are you?”

“That depends on what you classify as winning. Two men I care a great deal about finally happy would be a huge win for me. In the sense of me reaching the prize of the treasure hunt first, no, I’m not trying to win. There are competitions in which the favourite of the audience should cross the finishing line first.”

“Was your interest in my brother ever serious or was that just to push Aaron into action?”

“Your brother is a beautiful man as I’m sure you’re aware. He’s also a fascinating person, another thing that’s apparently a family trait. My interest in flirting with Spencer was honest in that regard. I believe we could have had a few very enjoyable dates and maybe more. But I knew from the beginning that I couldn’t give him what he really wants and I would have never pretended to. So, my flirting had never much of a chance of getting anywhere and I knew it.”

“You’re a good man and a good friend, David Rossi. I’d like to keep in touch and see if we can’t become friends as well.”

“Oh, I’d very much like that.”

Dominic’s phone chirped with a message from Spencer. “Looks like Aaron isn’t far from reaching his prize. So you can cut down on the detours if you’d like.”

“I find I quite like the scenic route you put together. I haven’t just driven around to enjoy the countryside in longer than I care to think about. I’ll be sure to arrive in time for dinner if that’s alright.”

“Fine by me. Enjoy your day. I better head home to prevent Spence from chickening out.”

 

* * *

 

 

The last clue had lead Aaron to one of the smaller vineyards. The old main house and various buildings around it had recently been repainted and looked inviting with their historic charm and light colours. 

He parked his car off to the side where a few other cars stood and he hoped it wouldn’t get in the way of people doing their jobs. Getting out he looked around not quite sure what would come next. He didn’t see Dave’s car anywhere so he figured his old friend wasn’t here yet.

That’s when Dominic appeared on the veranda of the main house. “Welcome to my little hideaway, Aaron.”

He raised an eyebrow and looked around again. “I’ll have to agree with Spencer that your definition of the term is debatable. But it is a beautiful place.”

“I’ll give you the grande tour another day. Right now what you want is waiting around that corner.” He pointed to the end of the house and Aaron followed his directions with a flutter in his stomach.

He wasn’t sure what he’d expected but he doubted anything but his wildest fantasies could have conjured up the picture that greeted him.

Parked where he couldn’t miss it was a stylish, black Jaguar. He wasn’t exactly an expert on oldtimers but based on the styles he’d seen in movies, he’d guess this one had been built in the sixties. All the windows were down and the driver’s door was open, on the right side of course.

Walking up to the car and leaning down to get a proper look inside, the view made his breath hitch. Spencer was in the backseat, wearing a black tux with the bow tie and the top buttons of the blinding white shirt undone. He had slipped out of his shoes and put his feet onto the backrest of the driver’s seat, draping himself in the corner like he hadn’t a care in the world and might have just enjoyed a night around the casinos with someone like James Bond.

“Look at you,” was all Aaron could get out, still drinking in the sight. “And you went through all these troubles for me?”

“Pretty much, yes. You’re a stubborn man and difficult to catch.”

“And here I thought I was the hunter in this scenario.”

“No, sorry. I hope your ego can take it.”

Aaron chuckled. “My ego is fine. I don’t mind being caught if you’re the one to do it. Are you going to keep me?”

“Hmmm, the jury is still out on that. For now, why don’t you drive us somewhere a little more private?”

That suggestion worked for Aaron and he slipped behind the wheel. He took a moment to orientate himself with the different layout.

“You gonna do okay with this? Dominic is rather attached to his baby.”

“As long as we’re not going far, I’m sure I can handle it. Manual and right-hand steering aren’t even the worst distractions right now.”

“Oh? Then what is?”

“Have you looked at yourself?” Aaron looked over his shoulder and found a brightly blushing Spencer. Before his mind could wander off even more he started the car and carefully got them rolling. “Okay, where am I going?”

“Just down the path over there to the left.” Spencer gestured and Aaron followed his directions. The path led along between the trees and ended at a small, two-story cabin, hidden away from curious eyes.

“Dominic wanted me to have my own place on his property and this was already here. I love the quiet.”

Aaron looked at the cabin and its surroundings and could see why Spencer liked the place. He turned around and started letting his fingers run over Spencer’s ankles still on his backrest. “And what happens next?”

There was a promising hitch to Spencer’s breath. “I have absolutely no idea. I have no experience on the matter but I doubt that two men of our size could have sex in this car without injury.”

The blunt statement startled Aaron a little, but it was also encouraging. He took a closer look at their position and the car. “Well, let’s see.” He found the lever for the backrest of his seat and was delighted to find it could be lowered down to line up with the backseat. The sudden change in position had Spencer flounder for a moment and Aaron used that to his own advantage.

He scooted up slightly, kicking off his shoes in the process so he wouldn’t damage the leather of the seats. He pushed Spencer’s legs apart to make room for himself. Catching the dangling ends of his bowtie, he pulled him forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the lips he’d dreamed about so often. “This okay?”

“Only if you don’t stop.”

That wasn’t anything he needed to be told twice and so Aaron dove back in for more kisses that quickly turned exploring and passionate. Spencer’s fingers were clutched in his hair and on his shoulder and when Aaron thought he had the genius sufficiently distracted, he managed to sneak a hand between them and started to open his pants.

It took a few moments for Spencer to catch on so Aaron was already pulling down the zipper when he pulled their lips apart. “Aaron? What are you doing?”

“There are things two men of our size can do in this car and enjoy themselves. Unless you’d rather not.”

Spencer stared into his eyes for a few long moments and Aaron didn’t dare to move until he’d made up his mind. “I can’t think of a single thing I wouldn’t want to do with you or have you do to me.”

Their lips met again in a more tender kiss. But it didn’t take long to heat up again.

Aaron finished opening the pants and groaned when he didn’t find anything but bare skin underneath. “Looks like you had plans after all.” He didn’t give Spencer any chance to answer, keeping his mouth busy with kisses and wiggling the pants down as much as he could.

He then scooted back again and started lavishing the already hard cock with attention. Kissing and licking up and down the length of hard flesh, he relished the sounds Spencer was making before he even took him into his mouth.

“Aaron, you don’t have to- Oh God!” Spencer didn’t get any further when Aaron sucked his full length into his mouth in one smooth move. He bobbed up and down a few times before letting go of the cock.

 “Trust me, I want to.”

He just got a breathy “Okay” in reply and went back to give Spencer the most spectacular blowjob he could.

Spencer did his best to keep his legs out of the way and buried his hands in Aaron’s short hair, just keeping himself grounded. 

Aaron alternated between teasing the head of Spencer’s cock and taking it all the way in, hollowing his cheeks and even letting the head slip into his throat. It may have been a while since he experimented in college, but some things you just didn’t forget.

He could tell that Spencer was trying to hold back and wasn’t having any of it. He’d gotten the pants far enough down to where he could reach the balls and used one hand to play with them, brushing the area behind every so often.

Spencer was moaning and babbling incoherently and Aaron was quite pleased with himself for having caused that. Getting his timing just right he applied pressure to the perineum and was rewarded with an explosion of salty liquid on his tongue as Spencer came with a shout.

He kept sucking him until his cock went flaccid and made sure to lick it all clean. Looking up he was treated to a very blissed out genius.

“Come here,” Spencer requested and clumsily pulled on his collar to where they could kiss leisurely. He hummed at the taste of himself in Aaron’s mouth and Aaron was happy to let him take the lead.

“Wow. I’m almost jealous that you’re so good at this. But I’m not too mad. I think I know what I wanna do next. But we’d be much better off on the bed in the cabin.”

“Then let’s get inside.” Aaron slipped back into his shoes but Spencer merely got his pants zipped up again and didn’t even bother to take his shoes with him, let alone put them on. The moment they were out of the car, Spencer was kissing Aaron again with abandon, pressing their bodies together full length. He slipped one of his legs between Aaron’s and rubbed against the hardness Aaron was doing his best to ignore for now. He couldn’t hold back the groan and it made Spencer chuckle.

“Inside. Naked.” Spencer added action to words and lightly pushed Aaron towards the door.

As soon as they were inside the kissing resumed and Aaron only caught a vague impression of a room full of books with a fireplace before he was herded up the stairs.

They both lost clothes along the way, sometimes undressing the other, sometimes themselves. By the time his legs hit the bed, Aaron was only in his boxers and Spencer was already completely naked.

Aaron found himself toppled onto the bed and unashamedly enjoyed the view in front of him while Spencer pulled off the last offending garment and then joined him on the bed.

They got lost in touching and exploring each other, caressing, kissing and tasting as much skin as they could. The passion they’d shared in the car was still there, simmering between them but set aside for a more intimate exploration for now.

When eventually the arousal grew again and Aaron could feel Spencer’s erection returning he looked down at his lover. “What do you want?”

“You inside of me. I’d really like you to fuck me.”

“Your wish is my command.” Making an educated guess he pulled open the top drawer of the nightstand and found the lube. “Condoms?”

“Ehm, I have some, in the bathroom, if you want them. But with our regular health checks I figure we don’t really need them, do we?”

Aaron leaned down and kissed Spencer long and deep. “I love the idea if that’s what you want. It’s just not something I’d ever demand or expect.”

“I know. And I’ve never before gone bareback. But I want to with you because I know I’m safe with you.”

Aaron had no other reaction to that than to kiss Spencer again. He fumbled the lube open and coated his fingers, then started to prep Spencer’s hole. 

The younger man groaned and let his legs fall to the sides as wide as he could. The ease with which he opened up to Aaron’s fingers was a total turn on and he had to remind himself not to go too fast.

Spencer had other plans though. “Please, Aaron, please just fuck me. I’m good, I promise, just want you inside me. Please!”

There was no chance he could resist that kind of begging.

“Like this?”

“Yes! yes, please.”

After lubing up his cock and haphazardly cleaning his fingers on the bedsheet, Aaron lined up and with a deep breath to keep his arousal under control pushed into the tight heat in one smooth slow thrust. Spencer let out a sigh and Aaron felt a bit like coming home, the feeling of connection was so perfect.

He took a moment to just savour the feeling before the clenching of Spencer’s muscles urged him to move.

He fucked Spencer with deep and steady strokes, only speeding up when his lover demanded it. Spencer’s legs wrapped around him and pulled him in stronger and closer again and again. Their lips were engaged in their own constant coupling with the kisses getting more sloppy all the time.

Spencer’s cock brushed against his stomach but was otherwise untouched. Seeing as Spencer hadn’t been shy about voicing his wishes so far and wasn’t saying or doing anything about that, Aaron just let it be and did his best to pleasure Spencer in every other way.

He could feel him getting closer and having been hard for so long already himself, he was seeking his own release just as much.

They tumbled over the edge within moments of each other and Aaron had seldom felt so utterly fucked out and content.

He tried to drop to the side of Spencer as much as he could and soon found a slender arm tightly wrapped around his shoulders to keep him close.

“I’m not going anywhere,” was all the reassurance he could offer, still needing to catch his breath.

They managed to stumble into the bathroom and share a quick shower rather than falling asleep on the messy sheets. They quickly changed those afterwards and curled up in the sinfully comfortable bed together, limbs tangled and skin touching skin.

“Yeah, I’m definitely keeping you,” was the last thing Spencer mumbled before his breath evened out. Aaron smiled at his most wonderful treasure and wasn’t far behind following him into the land of dreams.

 

* * *

 

 

Dave reached the vineyard in the early evening and parked his car beside Aaron’s. He counted the fact that his friend was nowhere in sight as a good sign. Wandering through the open space between the buildings and looking around he heard a voice behind him.

“Are you David Rossi?”

He turned around to find a petite woman in her thirties standing there.

“Yes, I am.”

She gave him a quick once-over and nodded to herself. “You’re expected in the main house. Upstairs, turn left, door at the end is slightly ajar.”

He barely managed to throw a “Thank you” after her before she had vanished into the building she’d come from again. Following the unusual directions he entered the house she’d pointed to.

He’d expected to find himself in some kind of office or maybe Dominic’s studio. What he found instead when he pushed the door open further was obviously the master bedroom with Dominic stretched out on his stomach on the bed, sketching on a pad in front of him. 

Butt naked.

“Oh hi, you made it!” Dominic patted the mattress beside him.

Dave stayed standing and drank in the scene in front of him for a few moments before he fully entered the room and closed the door.

“You’re not at all subtle, are you.”

“Subtle is overrated and rarely gets me what I want.” Dominic turned to his side and offered Dave very nice view of his front.

“Well, in that case…” Dave simply bent over the bed and proceeded to kiss Dominic silly.

 

The End

 

****

And for the curious among you, the car I picked for Dominic and that Spencer and Aaron had so much fun in, is this Jaguar Mark II sedan from the late sixties.

 


End file.
